


Hot Like Molten Glass

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Poppy Goes to ClexaCon [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poppy Goes To ClexaCon, Porn Without Plot, ceiling sex, clexacon fic, for Miike the beautiful, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara makes a euphemism, Cat gets frisky, Vasquez gets called in. The usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Miike the beautiful and wonderful who donated to my ClexaCon fund. I love ur face <3 I hope this is as outrageous as you were looking for <3 
> 
> Thank you to GrammarKid and SterlingJay for the beta and skylight idea (they both came up with it separately, I make good friends) and to TheQueenOfTheLight for the motivation <3 <3

“You know -oh- when you said “let's get coffee” I thought you meant actual coffee.” Cat sucks in a breath, Kara's fingers sliding up her skirt and well, what a way to spend a Thursday afternoon. She's got her fingers in Kara's hair because, honestly, how can she not? Those thick locks call to her.

Kara’s laugh tickles against her throat before her teeth bite at the same spot. “It’s a euphemism, Cat.” Kara pulls back and her smirk makes Cat roll her eyes because _really_ Kara? “Keep up with the times.”

Oh that is- she pushes at Kara’s shoulders but Kara just laughs and pulls at her shirt. “Oh no, that was a dig at my title, I’m not letting that go.” She pulls back and straightens up to her full height.

With yet another laugh, Kara straightens up too and that’s irritating. Cat barely tips her head up, glaring. Kara better have some very sweet words after that. _Keep up with the times_ … psh.  

But instead of talking, Kara just leans forward and kisses her. It’s… pretty convincing. Kara kisses like she lives, as a dichotomy. Sometimes her kisses are soft and slow, reverent like this one is. Her hands gently thread through Cat’s hair and her lips open a fraction of an inch to sigh against Cat’s mouth.  

“I think I know something that will make it up to you.” She presses another soft kiss against Cat’s cheek and really, who could blame Cat for turning toward those lips? Those really, really soft lips starting to kiss down her neck. “But you have to have your clothes off.”

Well… Cat blinks and… that sounds fairly promising. Kara’s hands inch under her shirt and the dichotomy of her kisses becomes apparent with the fire she spreads up Cat’s throat and jaw. Sometimes, she kisses like she fights, like she’ll only have one chance to get it right. Her intensity had almost worried Cat in the beginning.

But now, now Cat’s pulling at Kara’s chin, pulling her in for a messy kiss because she’s kind of been wet since Kara dragged her into the ensuite. Past grievances must be put aside to move on, right? Keep up with the times? YOLO?

Kara’s wrapping her fingers in Cat’s belt and yes, Cat can keep up with these times. She pops open the buttons of Kara’s shirt and Kara bites at her lip. That, and Kara’s hands slipping over her now bare ass to slide her underwear down, causes Cat to gasp and Kara slips her tongue inside Cat’s mouth for only a second before pulling back completely.

God, she’s such a damn tease.

Kara’s hands flex on her ass and she leans back in to nip gently at Cat’s shoulder. She’s intoxicating and Cat can’t help but press in closer. She opens her mouth, dragging her lips along Kara's jaw and Kara's drifted them backward onto various surfaces over the years, so Cat's already hooking her ankles over Kara's as soon as she feels the world start to tip.

Kara may be an actual goddess, but gravity will not be pulling Cat from Kara's lips today. She's the Queen of All Media, and she has a damn reputation to uphold.

“Let me know if this is too much.” Kara breathes out between kisses and what? Cat’s already slipping her thigh between Kara's legs, there’s no need to worry here. Horizontal, floating makeout sessions come with the territory.

Kara works her shirt off, but they don’t float over to the counter or sofa and Cat’s rather enjoying Kara being their romping surface. She’s pressed against Kara so close this way. Her eyes stay shut, slipping her tongue across the hollow of Kara’s throat.

She pulls a moan from the hero beneath her and maybe she’ll see how long Kara can keep them up. Her fingers work at Kara ponytail until it comes undone completely. Kara’s hands are still on her thighs and that leaves her mouth so open.

Oh, she loves this, propping her elbows on Kara’s shoulders to lavish kisses across Kara’s mouth. With the way they tip ever so slightly when Cat flicks her tongue against Kara’s lip, she’s quite certain that Kara loves it too.  

She’d be completely content to grind against Kara and ravish her mouth for the rest of the day, floating here in her ensuite. At least, until her ass hits the ceiling anyway. Because ceiling is all it can be, her ensuite doesn’t have any other glass surfaces where gravity would work like this.

Which means, to be specific, Kara's hands are spreading her thighs while her ass is firmly pressed against her skylight. The skylight was her makeup artist’s idea. Kara nips at her shoulder and the warm glass presses into her ass and damn, she’s going to have to thank that woman.

Kara pulls her up, up until her forehead can rest in the crook of Kara's neck, and then floats higher until the warm glass touches all along Cat's back. Kara’s fingers scrape up her thighs and Cat groans.

“ _Kara._ ” This is not what she was expecting. Normally Kara wouldn’t take a chance like this, having her so high up. But, god, that little hint of danger...

Kara’s hands are always warm, almost the same temperature as Cat’s core, but not when she’s this riled up. Kara dips one finger through her folds before pulling it back and the slight temperature difference gives Cat goosebumps.

“Is this okay?” Kara kisses her, nearly feverishly, and Cat only groans in response. Kara needs to fuck her already.

She flexes, but can really only move her arms. Her torso’s trapped against a fucking skylight and Kara’s hooked her ankles under Cat’s so she can’t close her legs. Not that she’d want to anyway. But good god, she's already dripping and Kara's not cupping her... she's dripping all over her ensuite from this height. Fuck. 

Kara's definitely cleaning that.

But the thought makes her clench hard enough to pull an audible groan from Kara. A groan that turns into a moan when Cat pushes off the skylight with her hips to thrust down. “Fuck me, Kara Grant, right now.”

Kara responds well to commands. Cat had figured it out pretty early on, but the way she reacts is still thrilling. The way she presses her finger back up, right below Cat's clit, and vibrates sends fire through Cat’s veins.

She calls out, clenches, and digs her fingers into Kara's arms to hold on. Those fingers, so capable of crushing rock, massage in and out of her folds and it'd feel like teasing if all of her movements weren't aimed right at Cat's clit. She's way past dripping, now, can feel her arousal trailing from her core to Kara's thighs.

She rocks forward, she's already close, so close, and Kara's switched to rubbing at her clit now. She feels Kara shift and nip at her ear and oh no this is when the dirty tal-

“I love how my fingers fit between your legs.” Kara's breaths are faster than before too, god, she loves how her own pleasure gives Kara pleasure. It sends another thrill through her and she groans before grinding down again. “How I can feel you throb against me, _Cat.”_

Kara vibrates her fingers and Cat comes, rocking into her palm. She twitches and shivers, the heat low in her belly spilling out through her whole body till she feels almost cold.

“Jesus, Kara.” She hears Kara's lips part in a smile and forces her eyes open. They're just starting to descend and Kara pulls her fingers out of Cat but wait, no, that's- “Stop, Kara!” She pulls back and up to look at Kara. “If I'm coming against a skylight, then so are you.”

Kara blinks and that confusion would be cute most of the time, but not right now. Cat's not about to let this Kryptonian hotrod fuck her against the ceiling and then not get the chance herself! Lois would never let her live it down.

“Uh, I would love to, but I really don't think that would be saf-”

“Kara, you flew into space. Literally, for a fuck’s sake, just hold onto the skylight.” She glowers at her, and Kara's eyes flicker away. Kara better be doing the math in her beautiful head, she's never let Cat down before…

They start to rise and Cat grins, victorious as always. They're going to have to do something about Kara's pants though.

She mentions this and, seconds later, Kara's pants, wet with both of their arousal, flutters to the tiles below. She's not wearing underwear. Cat never had a hope of getting coffee then. Oh well, no complaining about lost caffeine when there's work to be done.

She sits up on Kara’s stomach and Kara watches her, those blue eyes completely dilated. She stretches her hand back, bracing against Kara’s chest with the other, and finds Kara’s thigh. Her nails scratch up until she reaches soft, wet hairs and that’s when Kara closes her eyes. She watches as Kara forces a ragged breath out before relaxing her arms slightly.

Kara's center is an interesting mix of soft and hard. Every time she tenses Cat feels like she's pressing against slick steel. But when she relaxes, her folds are fleshy and voluptuous and Cat cannot get enough of Kara’s dichotomies.

She's soft, each aching moan she shudders with as her hands grasp at the skylight above them. She's gorgeous and Cat could stare at her, caught in the throes of passion for ages.

Her walls shudder against Cat's fingers and her abdominals flex enough that Cat's still-sensitive clit sends electricity through her bones. She's soaked again. She wants Kara to come and she wants Kara's tongue inside her.

She grinds down, propping her shoulders against the glass, and finally gets the angle she needs to curl her fingers into Kara. From soft to hard and Kara tosses her head back, bucking into Cat's hand. She calls out and Cat bends to finish popping open Kara's shirt and licks across her heaving chest.

She grinds down again, she can't help it. She's just hot all over and maybe it's the sun above her or maybe it's the sun below her. Cat doesn't know. She doesn't care.

She doesn't even really hear the glass of the skylight screech as Kara jerks and gasps out “Cat”. Kara's arousal is dripping from her cupped palm, clit straining, the blood rushing through her ears, the pressure of the glass easing until-

Her hips jump, forced up against Kara's stomach as Kara's hands pull at her ass and it's like there's molten glass in her very skin. She pulls both her hands to clench against Kara’s chest and squeezes her eyes closed as her stomach seems to drop from under her.

It's only when her stomach doesn't seem to be coming back when she opens her eyes and sees her beautiful vanity racing up to meet them. Her arousal’s painted all over Kara's stomach, but that's a rather passing thought.

“Kara!” She yelps as her heart rate picks up again. Christ, she’s going to have a stroke. She can't move her legs, her clit seems to be out-beating her heart. She’s going to have a hell of a time explaining her shattered leg bones to the boa-

Kara blinks and their descent stops and Cat's heart is pounding in fear, exertion, and a little more than a little exhilaration. And, curse her own wit and fear-addled brain, but the only thing she can think to say when Kara stares at her, wide-eyed, is:

“How'd it feel to fall for me?”

And yeah, her delivery could have been a lot better if she wasn't completely breathless, but the line's solid. Kara really overreacts by dumping her, gently, to the tiles below.

She lands with an “ooph”, her legs still shaking. She’s not sure if it’s fear or adrenaline or what but she starts laughing, hiccuping on her ensuite floor. The indignant gape of Kara's mouth is just too funny. The rippling muscles of her folded arms are less so, but, never bad to look at, especially when she’s just stared down death.

“Cat! That was terrible! You could have been seriously injured!” Kara waves up and glass crinkles from between her fingers and what-

Great, explaining how two hand-shaped holes got in her bulletproof skylight is going to be _so_ easy. Worth it, really, her core still throbs and stroke or not, she’s going to have Kara for dinner when they get home.

Ceiling sex, Cat thinks as Kara walks over to the sink to rinse the glass from between her fingers. What could top this? Kara looks down at her, perspiration glistening on her skin, and Cat crooks a finger at her.

Whatever it is, she's looking forward to finding out.


	2. Vasquez Gets All the Fun Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, sisters just can't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took much longer than I'd anticipated, so here is a v v small continuation that I thought was funny. I hope you find it funny too, Miike <3 <3

“Look, Alex, we can't hire any other glass fixers okay?”

“Kara, how did you break Cat's skylight? I don't understand why a regular roof-”

“Because there are handprints through bulletproof glass, Alex!”

“What? How did you-”

“You don't want to know! Can you just get someone?”

“........”

“Alex?”

“..... your hands were pressed to the…”

“Alex, please, please don't think about it.”

“..... oh god.”

“I told you!”

“I'm not dealing with this, I'm sending Vasquez.”

“No! Alex! You know she'll never leave without the details! She'll lord it over me for ages! Aleeexxxxx.”

“No, Kara, this is what happens when you don't have safe sex. I'm sending Vasquez.”

“Alex! Wai-”

_ Click _

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> For your own fic, contact me on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl.


End file.
